


there is very little left of me, and it is never coming back

by achilleshq



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Antihero Dream, Author is tired, BAMF Technoblade, Blood and Injury, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brothers, Bruises, But its only mentioned, Canon-Typical Violence, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Dream has fangs, Dreams mask is sentient, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Experimentation, Fanged Character, Hybrid Character, Hybrids, Implied Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intimidation, Kidnapping, Logstead, Mentioned Philza Minecraft, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft, Minor Violence, No Romance, No Smut, Platonic Relationships, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Big Brother Mycroft, Protective Older Brothers, Realistic Minecraft, Sleepy Boys, Swearing, Technoblade swears, The Nether (Minecraft), Villian Dream, Wounds, and by kinda scary, at dream, author spedrun this, i mean really scary, implied PTSD, its kinda scary, no beta we die like l'manburg, techno kicks some ass, tweet inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achilleshq/pseuds/achilleshq
Summary: “Cut the shit.”“Pardon?” Dream’s fangs glistened dangerously, though he wasn’t in any armour.“I said, cut the shit.”OR based off of @/wilbzrs tweet on twitter :]"no your honor i don't want bitches i want technoblade to see how manipulative dream is being towards tommy and want him to genuinely go off on him not to treat his brother like shit"
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 823





	there is very little left of me, and it is never coming back

**Author's Note:**

> AA i hope you guys like this !! i had fun writing this fic and honestly feel for smp!tommy :(
> 
> fic title is lyrics from the song "be nice to me" by the front bottoms !!

Techno was a lone wolf. Always had been, always will be. But that dosen’t mean he wasn’t capable of caring, in fact, sometimes he thinks he cares too much, other people don’t seem to think so though, so he kept up the cold walls, hid behind the mask of a ruthless anarchist, somebody who wanted to see the world burn. But in reality, Techno was not like that, in fact, he was more quiet, an introvert, and only fought for things he thought had good causes, but rarely did people see the “soft” side of Technoblade, and many even doubted it existed.

Except Tommy. Tommy knew.

Techno had been kidnapped and experimented on when he was 10 to 19, so he didn’t have exactly the bond with his youngest brother that ‘Alivebur’ did, but it was still unbreakable.  
At first Techno scowled, when he had managed to escape the facility and gone back to Wilbur, Tommy, and Philza, all he saw was a nuisance. A loud child who was sure to run his mouth and get himself killed. 

But..that opinion changed. Technoblade watched him, he watched him put in the work, he watched him put countless hours into learning how to properly fight, he watched him as he jumped off a ledge on the nether, stabbing a wither with precision defending Techno. He saw. Tommy noticed. A faithful night in which Tommy and Techno had stayed up on the roof of Phil’s house, crying, and talking about their feelings and lives later, their bond was inseparable. Quiet, and hard to notice, but absolutely there.

So when Tommy stumbled into his house, sobbing and shaking, bloody and bruised, Techno’s blood boiled. No one did that to his little brother. 

He took him in and cleaned his wounds, meanwhile Tommy poured it all out, telling the gruesome tale of how he had angered Dream a little too far, and how Dream had stomped on his hands and ribs, going as far as to hold his enchanted netherite blade, the infamous Nightmare, to Tommy's neck, before throwing him down and disappearing back into the Nether portal. 

Tommy was strong, he’d seen horrors no child should have ever experienced, he didn’t talk about it though. Never. Always denied anything was wrong, even when he was obviously in pain, so to see the loud-mouthed, stubborn, ‘i-say-what-i-want-whether-you-like-it-or-not’ boy sitting in front of him, sobbing like a kid, covered in bruises and marks that hurt on way more than a physical level, made Techno want to kill.

He knew he couldn’t go that far, but he was damned if he didn’t want to try. Two nights later, Technoblade stood at Dream's doorstep, a vicious plan in mind that he was going to execute in revenge.

Dream quickly opened the door, a surprised look resting on his mask.

“Ah, Technoblade, what a pleasure to see you here.” His voice was tentative and calculated with just a hint of pure spite, just as Techno remembered.

Technoblade simply grunted. He had no weapons on him, just his bare fists.

“Would you like some water, or wine?” Dream asked, his mask sentiently expressing itself while he talked. Creepy as fuck.

Technoblade sighed, and stood up, leaning on the couch opposing to where Dream was sitting.

“Cut the shit.”

“Pardon?” Dream’s fangs glistened dangerously, though he wasn’t in any armour.

“I said, cut the shit.”

Techno stood up, slamming hooved foot in front of dream and picking him up by his green sweater.

Dream struggled for a moment, ready to attack back, but having foughten technoblade before, there was no chance.

He leaned in closely, snarling. 

“Listen here, you shit-eating bastard. If you ever, and I mean ever, hurt Tommy the way you did today, I will personally shove my sword so far up your pretentious ass that you’ll be tasting pork for weeks. I will end your pitiful bloodline right here.”

Dream averted his eyes.

Technoblade loosened his grip.

“Got it?”

Dream flailed a bit, trying to get back on his feet, but before he could say anything. Techno replied with a simple “Good.”, grabbed his coat, and slammed the door of Dream’s house as he set off in the direction of a poor and lonely Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my twitter @achilleshq !! same @ on my tumblr (where i post mcyt art) and my tiktok (mcyt + other cosplays !!)  
> hope u enjoyed this funky work :]


End file.
